


Вредная привычка

by Likoris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Muggle Life, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likoris/pseuds/Likoris
Summary: Для них магия - это все. Для него - всего лишь вредная привычка, от которой он избавился. Не надо приходить в его жизнь со своими истинами.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Вредная привычка

Слова ложатся на бумагу, отказываясь собираться в предложения, часы медленно отсчитывают последние минуты рабочего дня. Еще чуть-чуть, еще немного — и минутная стрелка окажется перпендикулярно земле и укажет в небеса. И хотя, не закончив работу, уходить не принято, сегодня можно сделать исключение. В конце концов, стоит позволить себе маленькую слабость после всего, что ему пришлось пережить. Сегодня — вечер памяти, спрятанной под сотней других, уже неважных воспоминаний.

Традицией такие встречи стали несколько лет назад. Сначала между ними пролегала пропасть непонимания, потом мешала кардинальная разность интересов, и лишь недавно они осознали, насколько это все неважно, и научились понимать друг друга с полуслова. Она родилась в обычном мире, а сейчас живет в магическом. Он… Хм, тут все гораздо сложнее. Какому он миру принадлежит — он так и не успел понять, а потом задавать себе этот вопрос стало бессмысленно.

Сейчас все просто — у него есть своя жизнь, учеба, работа, визиты по выходным к родственникам, и эти встречи — последняя связь с той, прошлой жизнью. А ведь когда-то все было иначе. Впрочем, он об этом уже почти не вспоминает.

Когда он подъезжает к маленькому кафе, солнце уже садится, заливая витрины ярко-оранжевым светом. Почему-то на ум приходит совершенно неуместная мысль, что завтра будет ветер. Такие нелепые поверья... Интересно, откуда они взялись? Хотя ему сейчас все интересно — просто так, для себя. Последние пять лет он только и делает, что удовлетворяет свое любопытство, пытаясь направить его в наиболее мирное русло.

В маленьком уютном зале играет тихая музыка, девушка сидит за одним из самых дальних столиков, на котором он замечает две чашки кофе. Две? Странно... На секунду в голове проскальзывает мысль развернуться и уйти — общаться с «ними» у него желания нет, но любопытство оказывается сильнее. Как будто когда-то было иначе...

* * *

— Привет. Извини, я опоздал, — на самом деле это неправда, просто она привыкла приходить слишком рано, а он — всего лишь вовремя.

— Привет, — она неловко улыбается и комкает в руках носовой платок, как никогда остро ощущая потребность спрятаться за книгой. Именно так она обычно и поступает.

Официант приносит меню, но он, даже не заглядывая в него, заказывает японскую сенчу, и она понимает, что ей следовало поступить так же — она читала, что зеленый чай успокаивает нервы, а это было бы как нельзя кстати.

— Гарри, замечательно выглядишь…

— Ты тоже, Гермиона. Кто к нам сегодня присоединился? — он улыбается, и ей хочется верить, что эта улыбка искренняя, по крайней мере, пока он не знает ответа на свой вопрос.

Ответить она не успевает, потому что почти в ту же секунду на третий, свободный, стул опускается высокий чернокожий мужчина, лицо которого прекрасно знакомо всем жителям магической Британии.

— Рад тебя, наконец, увидеть, Гарри, — в голосе Кингсли проскальзывают покровительственные нотки.

— Это произошло вне зависимости от моего желания, — Гермионе кажется, что за нарочитой грубостью Поттер прячет страх и неуверенность, и она его понимает. Министр — последний человек, которого он предполагал увидеть сегодня, да и вообще когда-либо. Слишком давно он попрощался с магическим миром, слишком давно исчез, растворился в этой другой жизни. Стал тем, кем он в магическом мире не смог бы стать никогда — одним из многих, ничем не примечательным и никому, по большому счету, не интересным. Временами она даже завидует ему, но магия слишком давно вошла в ее жизнь.

— Как твои дела? Как учеба? — пропустив последнее замечание, спрашивает Кингсли. Его лицо выражает вежливую заинтересованность — идеальная маска, которая, кажется, приросла к нему за последние годы.

— Хорошо, но тебя это вряд ли интересует, — она замечает, что Гарри неосознанно крутит в руках перьевую ручку. Еще одно небольшое напоминание — писать шариковой он так и не привык, поэтому перьевая стала компромиссом. Его бы вряд ли поняли, пиши он пером.

— Зря ты так, — укоризненно качает головой Кингсли. И неодобрение на его лице кажется почти искренним. Но она точно знает, что это именно кажется.

Пока официант расставляет на столике чайник и чашки, между ними царит неловкое, напряженное молчание: Гарри сидит, уткнувшись взглядом в собственные колени, Кингсли изучает лицо своего собеседника, а Гермиона рассматривает видимые только ей узоры на белой скатерти. Бессвязные мысли в голове отказываются собираться в общую картинку. Зачем она вообще пошла на поводу у министра, зачем организовала их встречу?

— Что нового в магическом мире? — Гарри старается, чтобы его голос звучал равнодушно, и она это видит. Он никогда раньше не задавал этот вопрос, будто новости из магического мира его на самом деле не интересуют, будто он и вправду все забыл.

— Прием в честь годовщины победы, — Кингсли не отводит пристального взгляда от лица Гарри, пытаясь понять, о чем тот думает, но Гермионе не надо владеть легилименцией, чтобы это узнать.

Звук разбившейся чашки заставляет их перестать играть в гляделки. Кофе растекается коричневым пятном по еще недавно белоснежной скатерти. Из-за стойки спешит официант с полотенцем, но Гермиона, пробормотав что-то несвязное, скрывается в уборной. Она ни за что и никогда не признается, что разбила чашку нарочно. Ни себе, ни, тем более, кому-то другому. Она устала от неловкости, от мучительного молчания, от невозможности что-то изменить. Сейчас она жалеет, что не хранила в тайне их встречи. Ведь, по сути, это ее личное дело, то, что другим знать не обязательно. Но теперь поздно...

Давно уже не имеет значения все, что они прошли вместе. Философский камень, Тайная комната, Тремудрый турнир — все это осталось в далеком прошлом. Для нее это важно, для него — нет. Поэтому им и пришлось искать новые темы — новые точки соприкосновения. Она не могла просто отпустить друга, хотя бы потому, что у нее не было человека ближе.

Гермиона плещет себе в лицо холодной водой и упирается руками в края раковины, внимательно рассматривая свое отражение. Но оно точно такое же, как было утром, и вчера, и неделю назад, еще до того проклятого разговора с министром. Она, конечно, не смогла ему отказать. Почему? Она знает ответ — просто не привыкла себе врать: она так и не смирилась с решением Гарри жить в маггловском мире, хотя где-то в глубине души и понимает его. Но ей хочется каждый день видеть его в своем мире, в своей жизни. А вместо этого раз в месяц приходится сбегать в это маггловское кафе.

Лишь придя к согласию с собой и успокоив нервы, она возвращается в зал. На столе новая чистая скатерть — ничто не напоминает о недавнем инциденте. Гарри и Кингсли все так же сверлят друг друга взглядами, и вместо того, чтобы к ним присоединиться, она решает сбежать. Просто идет к выходу, пока они не обращают на нее внимания. Она понимает, что это трусость, но ничего не может с собой поделать. И так уходит в свои мысли, что едва не врезается в официанта, преградившего ей путь. Шум, естественно, привлекает внимание других посетителей кафе, и она стоит — пунцовая, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.

— Мисс, вы не оплатили заказ и разбитую чашку, — безукоризненно вежливо напоминает ей подошедший администратор.

— Да, сейчас, — она тянется к сумке, с большим трудом находит там кошелек и, подойдя к кассе, оплачивает всю сумму, а потом под требовательным взглядом Кингсли, как на плаху, возвращается за угловой стол.

Они никак не комментируют ее бегство — им сейчас не до этого. Кингсли пытается что-то доказать Гарри, но это бесполезно. Нельзя что-то доказать человеку, которого совсем не понимаешь, а министр никогда не сможет понять Гарри. Да и она до сих пор с трудом его понимает, но это не мешает ей восхищаться его силой воли. Она бы так не смогла — лишиться всего.

— Ты должен понимать, что нужен магическому миру, — говорит Кингсли, и Гермиона задумывается о том, насколько на самом деле безлична, фальшива и пуста эта фраза.

— Я никому ничего не должен, — в голосе Гарри появляются не знакомые ей ранее стальные нотки. — Все что я был должен — я сделал. Волдеморт мертв!

Она может с этим поспорить, привести контраргументы, придумать примеры, но не делает этого. Зачем? Здесь и сейчас не решается судьба мира. Перед ней сидит не герой магической Британии, а всего лишь студент. Какое они имеют право требовать от него чего-либо? Он прав, поэтому она опускает взгляд и делает вид, что ее тут нет. Ей кажется, или полоски на старой скатерти были чуть тоньше?

— Мы не можем больше врать, что ты в путешествии, — устало говорит Кингсли и неловко хлопает Гарри по плечу, задерживая руку на секунду дольше необходимого. Ему надоело в каждом интервью повторять наспех придуманную в июне девяносто восьмого историю.

— Ничто не мешает вам сказать правду. Какая разница? Я все равно не вернусь, — Гарри стискивает ручку с такой силой, что она бы сломалась, не будь она металлическая.

Правду? Какую правду? Для каждого из них она своя, но почему-то одни люди считают, что имеют право навязать свою правду другим. Почему-то они уверены, что так будет лучше. И неважно, кто они — маги или магглы, женщины или мужчины, дети или старики...

Но хуже всего то, что она — одна из них. Она давно стала такой же. И эти встречи абсолютно ничего не значат — красивая обертка для неприглядного содержания. С каждым разом ей все сложнее себя сдерживать. Когда разбилась чашка, она видела, что рука Кингсли потянулась за палочкой — восстановить, кинуть очищающее. У себя она тоже замечала подобные привычки. Магия прочно вошла в ее жизнь, необратимо изменив саму ее суть. Именно поэтому она так и не нашла общего языка с родителями: они жили в разных мирах. Совсем как в евклидовой геометрии — параллельные прямые, которые никогда не пересекутся.

— Да, плевать мне на магию, Кингсли! — взрывается, наконец, Гарри. — Настоящая жизнь здесь, а вы вцепились в магию, как в средство решения любой проблемы! Не в магии дело! И, если уж на то пошло, не в ней счастье!

Он вскакивает, едва не опрокидывая стул, и быстро идет к выходу, не оборачиваясь. Она хочет кинуться следом, но поздно реагирует и, когда выбегает на улицу, успевает лишь заметить свет фар отъезжающей машины. Возвращается в кафе, гадая, придет ли Гарри еще раз на встречу. Кингсли задумчиво вертит в руках пустую чашку. На столе лежит забытая ручка, которую она прячет в сумку. Возможно, ей представится шанс вернуть ее владельцу.

* * *

Выехав из города, Гарри останавливается на первой же заправке, глушит мотор и медленно отпускает руль. Он с удивлением смотрит на свои мелко дрожащие руки. Опять накатывают воспоминания, будто не было этих пяти лет, которые он потратил на то, чтобы забыть, привыкнуть и жить дальше.

Тогда, в мае девяносто восьмого, потрясенный внезапностью свалившейся на них победы и неподъемной тяжестью цены, которую им всем пришлось за нее заплатить, он не сразу заметил, что палочка больше его не слушается. Полное магическое истощение. Целители Мунго только разводили руками и обещали найти выход, но колдовать не получалось. С каждым новым глотком зелья надежда становилась все призрачней, пока не исчезла совсем. И тогда он просто сдался — вышел однажды через вход для посетителей и растворился в толпе.

Он мог идти куда угодно, но ему было все равно. Другому бы казалось, что у его ног лежит весь город, но Гарри просто шел вперед, не разбирая дороги и не оглядываясь назад — все дальше от мира, которому больше не принадлежал. В какой-то момент солнце зашло и улицы осветили сотни огней, слившихся в один большой поток. Синие, желтые, фиолетовые — они кружились, плясали, не давались в руки, когда Гарри пытался их поймать.

То, что случилось потом, он узнал только из рассказа тетки. Первый встреченный полицейский привел его в участок — скорее всего, его приняли за наркомана, но в крови ничего обнаружить не удалось. Имя он назвал сам, хотя не слишком осознавал происходящее. В таком состоянии его и застали Дурсли, которых вызвали в участок, как законных опекунов.

Дальнейшее от него мало зависело. Всю дорогу до Литтл-Уингинга он хотел высунуться в окно в надежде поймать “светлячка”, но, к счастью, был слишком слаб, поэтому просто лежал на заднем сиденье и не думал. Ни о чем.

Первые дни он просидел в комнате, уставившись в одну точку. На все вопросы отвечал односложно, меланхолично подчинялся, когда его просили что-то сделать. Обычно это были такие необходимые для жизни действия, как поесть, попить, сходить в туалет, принять душ. Скорее всего, такое состояние было последствием зелий, которыми его поили в «Мунго», но об этом никто не знал. Единственное, что Дурсли могли — стараться не сделать хуже. И они справлялись. Тетка иногда заходила по вечерам, когда Гарри было особенно плохо, садилась рядом на постель и брала за руку. Аккуратно задавала вопросы, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и, естественно, докопалась до сути.

Примерно через неделю начало возвращаться осознание реальности. Гарри понял, где он и с кем, но абсолютно не представлял, почему. Зато хотя бы простые действия перестали создавать проблемы, а наоборот, проснулись старые привычки. В один из дней он просто встал и отправился готовить завтрак, как всегда, на четверых. Ему показалось, что это будет правильно. И он стал делать это каждый день.

Все было именно так, как должно быть. Все было «нормально». Когда-то магия разделяла их, теперь же, наоборот, ее отсутствие стало тем связующим звеном, которое позволяло держаться вместе. Тем единственным и главным поводом мириться с существованием друг друга.

По сути, они должны были прожить под одной крышей чуть больше месяца. После совершеннолетия Гарри ничто не держало их вместе — каждый мог идти своей дорогой, но этого не случилось. Первое августа ничем не отличалось от всех предыдущих дней. Ничего не изменилось. Дни просто текли, наполненные ежедневными хлопотами. Но так продолжаться не могло. Вопрос «Что делать дальше?» витал в воздухе, и оставалось только ждать, когда он будет озвучен.

Многие люди, которые говорят, что хотят начать жить сначала, просто не представляют, каково это — начинать, когда у тебя ничего нет. Ни образования, ни опыта, ни практических знаний — только родственники, поддержки от которых ты совершенно не ожидал. Все, что было в прошлом, не имеет значения, об этом никому нельзя рассказать. Ты держишь в руках новенький паспорт, еще пахнущий типографской краской, и пытаешься понять — почему там твоя фотография, и кто такой Гарри Поттер?

У него была мечта — «быть просто Гарри». Вот только, когда она сбылась, он не знал, что с ней делать. Знаний о реальном мире, полученных в начальной школе, категорически не хватало, о колледже можно было и не мечтать, найти работу оказалось немыслимо. Нет, он, естественно, пробовал, но даже продавцом его взять отказались, а с должности курьера выгнали через неделю, когда он заблудился в извилистых переулках Лондона.

И тогда тетя Петуния взяла все в свои руки. Едва ли в этом мире существовал человек, который сделал для него столько же. Жизнь спасти проще, чем привнести в нее хоть какой-то смысл, а именно это ей удалось сделать. Не настаивая, не заставляя и ничего не навязывая, она подвела племянника к единственно верному решению. Репетиторы, книги, три года беспрерывной зубрежки и экстерном сданные экзамены. Шанс жить дальше — найти себя и чего-то добиться. Шанс научиться жить без магии.

А потом он поступил в Лондонский университет искусств на факультет журналистики, благо галлеоны можно было обменять на фунты и оплатить учебу. Все это время тетка была с ним рядом. Даже в Косом переулке и Гринготтсе. Наверное, она была единственным человеком, который понимал его, потому что сама через все это прошла. Ведь в детстве Петуния тоже хотела быть волшебницей, но у нее было двадцать семь лет на то, чтобы понять, что не магия — главное в жизни. У Гарри столько времени не было, но он был и не один.

* * *

Уже много лет все вечера в жизни семейства Дурслей проходили примерно одинаково. Вернон смотрел новости и аналитические программы по телевизору, а Петуния занималась или оставшимися хозяйственными делами, или рукоделием. Эта негласная традиция нарушалась только летом, когда на каникулы возвращался любимый сын или племянник. И то, если Гарри еще старался бывать чаще в доме родственников, то Дадли даже летом приезжал ненадолго и большую часть дня все равно пропадал в Лондоне. У него была своя жизнь, в которой не было места родителям.

Петуния заканчивала мыть посуду, когда с улицы донесся звук подъезжающей машины. Выглянув в окно, она тут же узнала "опель", который не так давно купил себе Гарри. Бросив полотенце в раковину и стараясь не паниковать, она быстрым шагом вышла на крыльцо. Это было совершенно не похоже на племянника — являться поздно вечером, да еще и без предупреждения.

Выходящий из машины Гарри выглядел подозрительно спокойно, на его лице не было ни одной эмоции, но некоторая резкость движений выдавала его переживания. Не говоря ни слова, он подошел к Петунии и крепко обнял ее, будто боясь, что она исчезнет. Что он лишится и этого уголка, где может быть откровенен, где может быть собой.

Она просто обняла его в ответ. Ей было плевать на все — на не закрытую на кухне воду, на замёрзшие в домашних тапочках ноги, на мелко накрапывающий дождь. Слишком свежи были в памяти воспоминания пятилетней давности, слишком через многое им пришлось вместе пройти. Летом девяносто восьмого она впервые увидела в своем племяннике обычного парня, сломленного и никому не нужного. Сначала она заботилась о нем, потому что была обязана, но и после совершеннолетия выставить из дома не смогла. Он все еще был ее племянником, сыном давно погибшей сестры.

О, как же она ненавидела магию! Магию, которая приносит лишь разрушение и смерть, но не в состоянии сделать добро. И в то лето, в маленькой комнате на втором этаже поселилась еще одна жертва этой разрушительной силы.

Как остро она тогда чувствовала свою беспомощность... Обратиться к врачам, к психиатру или психологу они не могли. Только сами, шаг за шагом они пытались сначала понять, а потом и решить проблему. Учились доверять и понимать друг друга. И, пожалуй, оно того стоило.

— Что случилось? — тихо спросила она, все так же, не разрывая объятий.

— Ничего, пока ничего…

— Тогда пойдем в дом, я заварю чай, и ты все расскажешь, — предложила она, осторожно отстраняясь.

— Хорошо, — Гарри нехотя разжал руки и вслед за теткой вошел в дом.

Петуния на минуту замешкалась, чтобы заглянуть в гостиную и предупредить о госте Вернона, а потом прошла в кухню. На плите уже стоял чайник. А Гарри сидел за столом и, кажется, не знал куда деть руки.

— Дать ручку? — для проформы предложила она, сразу доставая одну с полки. Эта привычка племянника была ей хорошо известна.

— Спасибо, — отчего-то смутился Гарри. — Я забыл свою случайно…

— Что на сей раз они придумали? — вопрос прозвучал несколько грубо и расплывчато, но они оба поняли суть. Сейчас Петунья уже не сомневалась, почему он приехал. Она слишком хорошо знала этот отрешенный и вместе с тем напряженный взгляд племянника.

— Все как всегда — хотят, чтобы я вернулся, — покачал головой Гарри и устало откинулся на спинку стула.

Это была отнюдь не первая попытка магов уговорить Гарри вернуться, просто он, оказывается, успел забыть, каково это. Они оставили его в покое примерно два года назад — Гарри не знал, что сказала Петуния Артуру Уизли, но из магов после этого Гарри видел лишь Гермиону, и ту — лишь по предварительной договоренности. И вот теперь все, похоже, начиналось по новой. И он оказался совершенно к этому не готов.

— И их не смущает, что ты не можешь колдовать? — вкрадчиво уточнила Петуния.

— Они изобрели новое зелье, обещают, что поможет...

— И ты? — тихо переспросила Петуния. Глубоко в душе она боялась, что магия вновь заберет у нее племянника, что все окажется бесполезно.

— Отказался, конечно, отказался!

— И что дальше?

— Я просто сбежал, — он устало потер виски. Головная боль появилась еще в кафе и никак не хотела проходить. — Но я не верю, что меня оставят в покое.

— Если хочешь, я с ними поговорю, — предложила Петуния, стоя спиной к племяннику, чтобы он не видел ее лица. Только она знала, чего стоит каждый такой разговор. Больше никому об этом знать не стоило. — Кто приходил — Уизли, МакГонагалл?

— Нет, все гораздо хуже, лично Кингсли пришел, — ответил Гарри, и, не видя никакой реакции тетки, пояснил: — Министр Магии.

— Ты ему нужен, — уверенно сказала Петуния. Она не спрашивала, просто констатировала факт.

— «Я нужен магическому миру», — спародировал министра Гарри и тут же слегка истерично рассмеялся. — Вот только магический мир больше не нужен мне, — добавил он серьезно, так же внезапно успокаиваясь.

— Я приму любое твое решение, так что, если ты уверен в своем выборе, давай пить чай, — Петуния поставила перед ним чашку ароматного напитка. Лукавила ли она — она и сама не знала. Время покажет…

Больше магии они в своем разговоре не касались. То время, когда их объединяло лишь это — давно минуло. Сейчас куда важнее были результаты учебы, перспективы на работе, новые рассказы Гарри, которые печатались в журнале. Планы написания книги… Было множество тем, которые они могли обсуждать, но все же такой переход выглядел бегством, и они оба это понимали. Как и понимали, что, скорее всего, пройдет не так много времени, прежде, чем Гарри снова приедет в Литтл-Уингинг искать утешения. Приедет к единственному человеку, который может его понять…

* * *

Гермиона взяла бокал с шампанским с проплывающего по воздуху подноса и обвела зал невидящим взглядом. Для большей части собравшихся здесь эта победа имела вкус именно шампанского, а не горьких лечебных зелий, которые пришлось глотать тем, кто действительно сражался. И не слез, которые пролили родственники погибших.

Это праздник, который для них так и не станет настоящим праздником. Для всех Уизли, для Андромеды, для Денниса Криви и его родителей, и, конечно, для Гарри. Нет ничего веселого в войне, и война никогда не кончается — обе эти истины ей пришлось усвоить слишком рано.

Сзади подошел муж и положил руку ей на талию.

— Я рад, что он вернулся, — Рон указывает рукой в дальний угол зала, где можно было разглядеть знакомую вихрастую макушку.

— Да, я тоже, — она медленно кивает, не отводя взгляд от Поттера.

Все идет именно так, как и должно. Прошло всего пятнадцать минут с тех пор, как он появился в зале, и все это время его не отпускают журналисты и другие гости. Он смущенно улыбается, теребит волосы и поминутно косится на стоящего рядом Кингсли, который одним своим видом разрушает все надежды Поттера сбежать.

— Давай пригласим Гарри на ужин в среду, — врывается в ее мысли голос Рона. — Я, честно говоря, не знаю, как к нему подступиться после того, что было...

— Да, он очень изменился, — она отвечает совсем бездумно. Ей хочется быть в другом месте, ей хочется снять эту дорогую мантию и надеть джинсы, взять букет цветов и аппарировать на могилу Люпина или Фреда. И обязательно взять с собой Гарри. Именно там надо вспоминать войну, а не в Атриуме министерства, наслаждаясь брютом и изысканными закусками.

— Никогда не представлял, что наш Гарри захочет стать журналистом, с его-то ненавистью к прессе!

— Да, я тоже очень удивилась, — говорит она вслух и мысленно добавляет: "А еще удивилась, когда он наотрез отказался продолжать лечение. Когда отказался от всего и просто ушел."

В той или иной степени, война изменила жизнь каждого из них. Кого-то больше, кого-то меньше. Кто-то до сих пор не смирился с потерей, кто-то живет дальше. Кто-то помнит о тех потерях, которые они понесли, а кто-то уже вернулся к старым идеалам. Просто так бывает, что одни теряют больше, чем другие, но жизнь вообще штука несправедливая. Гермиона давно переросла свои идеалистические представления о мире. Невозможно пройти войну и остаться прежней.

— Пойду попробую подобраться к Гарри, — говорит Рон, отставляя очередной бокал, и краем глаза Гермиона замечает, что муж уже изрядно пьян.

Ей тоже хочется напиться, чтобы не видеть, не слышать и, самое главное, не помнить. Не знать, что скрывается за всем этим. Чтобы не знать правды и верить в эти красивые речи, чтобы искренне аплодировать выступающему Кингсли, чтобы по-настоящему улыбаться.

— Рад тебя видеть, Гермиона.

— И я тебя, Гарри, — заученным движением губы разъезжаются в улыбке.

— Замечательный вечер, не правда ли?

— Да, все отлично организовали, — найти общую тему не представляется возможным.

— Мне надо выйти, ты меня не прикроешь? А то Рон меня ищет...

— Да, конечно...

Она медленно провожает Гарри к одному из выходов, вкладывает ему в руку флакон с зельем и, глядя в его удаляющуюся спину, берет с подноса еще один бокал. В конце концов, она имеет право на праздник, а на кладбище можно аппарировать и завтра — думает она, хотя и знает, что этого не сделает.

* * *

К кампусу, в котором живет Гарри, Гермиона аппарирует сразу после работы, даже не сменив мантию на маггловскую одежду. Просто боится, что если вернется домой, то передумает, не сможет себя заставить прийти сюда. Потом она долго стоит перед дверью с покосившимся номером и не решается постучать. Проходящие мимо студенты удивленно косятся на нее, но никак не комментируют ее внешний вид.

Наконец, уняв бешено стучащее сердце, она поднимает руку и нерешительно стучит. Из комнаты доносится шорох бумаги, и спустя минуту — шаги. Открывший двери Гарри настороженно осматривает подругу и коридор вокруг, явно ожидая, что она пришла не одна.

— Привет, — от холода в его голосе хочется поежиться.

— Привет. Я одна, пустишь? — она неловко переступает с ноги на ногу и пытается заглянуть внутрь.

Он делает шаг в сторону, и Гермиона заходит в комнату, оглядываясь по сторонам. Раньше она тут не была, и вряд ли будет еще когда-либо. Комната, которую занимает Гарри, расположена на первом этаже трехэтажного кампуса. Обычная светлая мебель, большое окно с жалюзи, которые сейчас открыты. Обоев почти не видно из-за наклеенных на стену листов бумаги с высказываниями различных политиков и деятелей искусства.

Взгляд цепляется за одну из фраз: «Иногда лучше потерять, делая правильные вещи, чем выиграть, делая неправильные вещи» (1), и Гермиона вздрагивает, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки.

— Что нового? — спрашивает Гарри, не зная, с чего еще можно начать разговор.

— Прием в честь годовщины победы, — она, наконец, открывает сумку и достает то, из-за чего пришла сюда.

— Как-то у вас все однообразно, — зло усмехается Гарри. — То же самое мне сказал Кингсли две недели назад.

— Ну, да, — она соглашается только ради того, чтобы не спорить. Только не сейчас... — Вот, ты забыл в прошлый раз, — достает из сумки знакомую перьевую ручку и кладет ее на заваленный газетными вырезками стол.

— Спаси… — пытается поблагодарить Гарри, но она перебивает его.

— И это! Знаю, что ты не захочешь меня больше видеть, — впихивает газету в руки замершего от такой перемены Гарри, — но ты должен прочитать. Извини.

Гермиона быстро выходит из комнаты, и едва удерживается, чтобы не аппарировать прямо из коридора, но вовремя замечает юношу возле соседней двери, и выходит на улицу. Не зная, что еще делать, она медленно обходит здание и замирает возле одного из окон.

Гарри стоит спиной, развернув перед собой газету с движущимися картинками. Из-за его плеча она может даже прочитать заголовок: «Герой магического мира вернулся» и увидеть колдографии, на которых изображен, конечно же, не Поттер, а нанятый актер под оборотным зельем. Гениальная мистификация, в которой она была вынуждена принимать участие.

Неожиданно газета вспыхивает и через минуту осыпается на пол горсткой пепла, а Гарри все так же продолжает стоять посреди комнаты, широко разведя руки, и не замечая, что у его слабости был свидетель.

«Иногда лучше потерять, делая правильные вещи, чем выиграть, делая неправильные вещи». А иногда выигрываешь там, где боялся потерять...


End file.
